


The More The Merrier

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that show a very different and unexpected way Onyx could have ended. Spoilers for Onyx and AU from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More The Merrier

## The More The Merrier

by Krichira

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/krichira>

* * *

Note: This was never meant to be a series. It started out as one ficlet, spawned and mutated until I suddenly had a series of ficlets. I have the LiveJournal people to thank for this... They encourage crack apparently. A hearty thank you for all your encouragement and any further comments will be much appreciated. I hope the formatting for this story turns out fine... Warning: Unbetaed because they were all written on such a whim that I couldn't find the heart to bother anyone to beta the ficlets. 

  1. Split



It had to work... It had to... 

Heat exploded out of his eyes, concentrating on the glowing green meteorite until the stone turned to black. 

The two Lex Luthors were engulfed in splintering bright light...and then there was only screaming. Clark closed his eyes, the last sight of both Lexes arching their backs and screaming imprinted on the back of his eyelids. 

Silence... 

He opened them again slowly, wobbling up weakly onto his elbows. The first thing he saw was Lex, panting on the floor and staring at him in confusion. 

"Clark?" 

"Clark?" 

Was there...an echo? Clark blinked and looked around. 

Four Lexes stared at Clark in confusion before turning to each other in horror. 

Clark's head thumped against the ground. "Oh, shit..." 

* * *

2\. And Then There Was Four

Taking a deep breath, Clark stared desperately around the room. 

"So...which one of you are feeling violent tendencies and a need for world domination?" he asked in his most commanding voice, which admittedly sounded rather like he had something painful stuck up his ass but it would have to do. 

"Please...as if the real evil one would just step up and admit it. He would pretend to be good and go, 'we're all about the sharing and saving the future of the world blahblahblah'," muttered one of the Lex, waving a hand carelessly. 

Another Lex raised an eyebrow. "I think that kind of thinking proves which one of us is the evil half." 

"Damn." Blue eyes narrowed before widening with a self-satisfied smirk. "But who's to say there isn't more than one highly ambitious Lex now that there are four of us? For all we know, _you_ could be another darker aspect of our complicated persona." 

The other Lex looked off with dramatic, steely determination. "I admit normal Lex was complicated and conflicted. But as myself, I see things so clearly now with none of the nonsense of ruling the world cluttering my mind. I can see my _true destiny_..." 

Yet another Lex drawled, "You just said 'normal Lex'. Your destiny's obviously back in Belle Rave." 

Almost tentatively, a Lex spoke, "There're so many of us... Maybe we would be better served getting along with each other." 

"My destiny is _not_ back in Belle Rave! And you can stop staring at my ass now!" 

"I'm not staring at _your_ ass." 

"No...he's staring at _my_ ass." 

"Well it's the same ass anyway!" 

**"SHUT UP!!!"**

The four of them turned to stare at the slightly wild-eyed Clark. 

One of the Lex started sniffling. 

"Oh, my God..." Clark breathed, trying not to just turn tail and flee like all his instincts were screaming for him to do. 

"What the Hell are you doing?!" shouted one Lex, jumping to his feet to glare at the Lex whose blue eyes were looking distinctly watery. 

Wide eyes stared back at his identical quartet. "We're all the same, we understand ourselves the best and we could do so much together. But instead, we're fighting..." 

"And that's a reason to start crying like a weepy little girl??" obviously evil Lex demanded with a sneer that looked frighteningly identical to Lionel's. "Being separated from you was obviously a God sent then, you weakling!" 

The Lex that had been previously accused of eyeing his own ass sauntered over to the couch and dropped into it beside the wobbly-eyed Lex. He placed an arm around his other self and pulled him close. 

"There, there... There's no need to cry those pretty blue eyes out..." 

"If you take advantage of him, I'm going to kick your ass," gritted out another Lex. 

"Who made you the defender of virtue superhero?" asked Lex with a disdainful look. His arm tightened around the quieter Lex as his free hand came down possessively on the other's thigh. 

Superhero-Lex - the name would forever be stuck in Clark's mind, if he ever got out of the situation with his sanity intact - took a threatening step forward. 

"You're a pervert and a sleaze. That's yourself you're molesting! Get your hands off him!" he demanded, fists clenched at his side. 

Pervy-sleazy-Lex leered down at weepy-Lex. "I don't know... I _am_ kind of hot... And this side of me is giving off enough submissive vibes to wake up my libido." 

"Your libido is permanently turned on!" 

"Well...that _is_ true..." 

Evil-Lex spoke up thoughtfully, having phased out the entire conversation in intense brooding. "He might have something there..." 

"I think we all know about the libido, thank you very much," superhero-Lex said with an annoyed look. 

"I meant, the weakling might have something right," evil-Lex explained. "There're four of us and we know each other the best. Why aren't we manipulating the situation in the best way we can?" 

"We could never work together considering that I would never agree on your plans for world domination!" superhero-Lex stated in a furious, low voice. 

Pervy-sleazy-Lex muttered, "What a waste..." 

Evil-Lex simply smiled a shark's smile. "That can be negotiated I'm sure..." 

At this point, weepy-Lex spoke up tentatively, "Does that make us a family?" 

"Oh, yes... A family of Lex Luthors... We would be unstoppable," whispered evil-Lex with a rather disturbing glimmer in his eyes. 

Leaning closer, pervy-sleazy-Lex purred, "One happy, narcissist family..." 

His hand rubbed higher on the thigh. 

Weepy-Lex blushed. 

Superhero-Lex balled up his fists. 

Clark's head felt like it was going to explode. 

"STOP!! Just...stop whatever's going on!!!" he demanded. "None of us are doing anything! We need to get you back together again!" 

"I'm afraid that doesn't go well with my world domination plans," commented evil-Lex, casting a cold look at Clark. 

Turning pleading eyes to superhero-Lex, Clark tried to appeal to his possible ally. But superhero-Lex couldn't quite meet his eyes. 

"I don't want to be joined...with that filth again," he said quietly. 

Weepy-Lex took that moment to whisper, "And I...don't want to be...alone anymore..." 

Clark wondered if it was kill-the-alien-boy's-brain-and-stomp-on-his-heart repeatedly-day. Chloe would have told him after doing her own fair share of it, right? 

"You're not alone, Lex..." murmured pervy-sleazy-Lex, pressing a kiss to weepy Lex's forehead. 

Green eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets at this point. 

Trying desperately to rally, Clark pointed out, "Look, this four-way split could have bad effects if we leave you separated like this long enough. We have to work on getting you guys back in one body!" 

"I certainly don't mind being _in_ one of me..." pervy-sleazy-Lex purred before eyeing Clark and saying appraisingly, "Or in you for that matter..." 

"Argh! Stop that!! You're like Lex's crazy, out of control libido that hits on anything with two legs!!!" shouted Clark, on the verge of pulling out his hair. 

Raising an eyebrow, pervy-sleazy-Lex pointed out, "Not just anybody, Clark. Lex before the split would have slept with you if you had given the slightest inclination. After all, you're pretty hot." 

He leered. 

"Nooooooo..." Clark resisted the strong urge to slam his head against the wall. He would just break it after all. "You need to listen to me... We can't just..." 

"How about _you_ listen to us, Clark?" murmured evil-Lex as he took a step forward. "I think if you paid enough attention, you would realize that you're in for the ride of your lifetime..." 

"I don't want a..." 

"It is our destiny to be together, Clark," stated superhero-Lex, suddenly right beside him. 

Clark took a step back to find pervy-sleazy-Lex pressing up to his other side. His mouth dropped open as he felt a hand on his ass. 

"We could make it so good for you... After all, there _are_ four of us..." whispered pervy-sleazy-Lex into his ear and ohmygodwasthatatongue?! 

He tried to back away with a limpet of pervy-sleazy-Lex stuck to his side and superhero-Lex stroking his face on the other. Panicked green eyes darted about for a way of escape only to stare straight into blue eyes surrounded by faintly damp eyelashes. 

"I've always wanted you as my family..." weepy-Lex whispered, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. 

Thiswasbadthiswasbad... 

Another hand tilted his chin to the side, forcing him to stare into a very different, intense gaze. 

"Together...we'll have _everything_..." evil-Lex whispered, swooping down to claim the younger boy's lips. 

Clark groaned. Resisting one Lex everyday was one thing... Resisting a quadruplet of Lex, pressing up against him from all sides? 

He was so screwed. 

* * *

3\.  Compromise

Clark Kent was stretched spread-eagle on the largest bed he had ever seen with his wrists and ankles bound to the four posts by silk scarves - never mind that he could tear them with a twitch, it was the _idea_ of it. 

He was naked, aroused and desperate. 

He was ready to swallow green Kryptonite. 

"He has destiny with me!!" 

"I am the evil one, so obviously I'm the most dominant which means I should be fucking him." 

"You're the most dominant one? Having a gun doesn't make you a dom, you poor deluded soul. Especially if you're using the gun as a _crutch_." 

"And I suppose you think you're more dominant than I am?" If tones could freeze... 

"I don't think it... I _know_ it." The leer was enough to peel walls. 

"You're all deluded. Clark is meant for me." 

"Did you preorder a blushing farmer rent boy?" 

"Please, your idea of destiny is pathetic. What Clark is meant for is much, much more than you can imagine..." 

A tentative voice. "I don't mind bottoming to Clark..." 

"How about to me?" 

The following blush was comparable to Clark's usual full body flushes. 

"Stop leering at yourself. At him. Me. Just stop it, you pervert!" 

"No need to get so uptight just because you're obviously not man enough to take Clark..." 

" _I_ 'm not man enough to take Clark??!" 

"Hmm... You do look a little...smaller than I am." 

"Like Hell I do. You get over here and I'll show you whose is smaller..." 

"Please don't fight..." 

"You fucking morons. You have the same dicks! They're the same size! And _you_! Stop _crying_!" 

"Maybe the evil ones have smaller dicks." 

"That's why he's compensating with a gun." 

A quiet sniffle. "My dick doesn't look smaller, does it?" 

"I'll kill all of you. _All of you_." 

"You are right. He _is_ compensating for a smaller dick." Superhero-Lex was getting off on insulting evil-Lex. 

"I'm going to cut off _all your dicks_." 

"Come on... Your dick is my dick is our dicks..." 

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST COME OVER HERE AND FUCK ME ALREADY WITH THOSE DICKS?!!!" screamed Clark Kent, on the edge of insanity with the hugest, hardest hard-on known to mankind and possibly aliens all over the galaxy too. 

There was a short silence. 

The Lex foursome exchanged looks. 

"We'll take turns." 

"Draw straws?" 

"It'll give us recovery time." 

"Then we can go again and again..." 

"I don't mind getting fucked instead..." 

" _Perfect_..." 

They crawled over to Clark with predatory grins. Clark gulped but his dick was getting harder and this might actually kill him but...it would be _so_ worth it. 

He was finally, _finally_ getting laid by Lex, _all_ four of them. 

* * *

4\.  Seabreeze of Chocolate Sauce

Heat and wetness, with every hand and tongue that laid heavily upon his body, causing him to arch and moan like a mindless creature. The building pleasure was too much, too much with the thrusting hips and he could only push back even as he snapped his head back, catching a glimpse of wicked blue as ecstasy boiled down his spine to explode out of his body. 

When he came to, opening his eyes with lethargy, he realized someone was moaning. 

Oh, wait... That was him. Again. 

He moaned, trying to move his hand feebly. No success. And not because he was bound to the posts of the bed. The silk scarves had been goners within the first five minutes of all four Lex deciding to apply their tongues industriously to him. Oh God, and what fantastically talented appendages those were... 

But, at the moment, it was still way too soon... 

It was way too soon _an hour ago_ too, after the _second_ time... 

Clark pushed weakly against the head attached to his hip with its hot, delicious lips mouthing at his limp penis. Too sensitive at this point... He grunted, earning a gentle suck and one more long lick before Lex pulled back. A short moan escaped him. He didn't even know which Lex was which at this point... 

The self-satisfied grin that spread on the other man's face told him which one _this_ was. 

Pervy-sleazy-Lex patted Clark's groin fondly and stated with purring possessiveness, "Very nice... Now, I think it's my turn." 

He stroked his hard cock once in emphasis. 

Clark's eyes widened and he tried to shake his head frantically, though his neck muscles felt like they had melted away. "Uuuuhhh...not yet..." 

A finger stroked down his relaxed hole and he tried to move backward desperately but it only came out as a pathetic body twitch. 

"Give him a few more minutes..." panted out a voice beside him as a warm hand came down onto his thigh, stroking away the sweat and semen there. 

He turned his head a little to stare into gleaming blue eyes that watched him watch the long, slender fingers being licked clean of the salty traces of semen. Clark's breathing hitched... 

A hard grip on his ankle reminded him that he wasn't in a position to be distracted. 

"You can say that! You got off already!" snapped pervy-sleazy-Lex. 

Flinty blue eyes beneath heavy-lids turned onto him. "Do you have a problem with that?" 

A contest of wills sparked between the two identical men. Clark wished he had enough strength to cheer one of them on. 

The growing tension was broken with a murmur, "The first drawer or the second drawer...?" 

They turned to look at superhero-Lex, crouched naked next to the bed. He had gotten off a bit earlier, via Clark's formerly virgin mouth. His lips tingled at the memory. 

Superhero-Lex looked up with a lazy grin. "We ran out of lube... I thought we should break out the more...interesting ones." 

"Second drawer," pervy-sleazy-Lex said immediately. 

Superhero-Lex frowned. "But I prefer the latest Seabreeze lube... It's so... _musky_." 

"There's _chocolate sauce_ in the second drawer," pervy-sleazy-Lex countered. 

"Fun but messy... We don't have the right sheets for it," superhero-Lex pointed out. 

"Fuck the sheets." 

"Well, you're not fucking anything then." 

"Who are you to say who or what I get to fuck?!" 

"I'm the better half of you!" 

"Definitely _not_ judging by how long you lasted..." 

Clark, however, was quickly tuning them out as weepy-Lex had suddenly appeared at his feet. He was crouching in a way that left nothing to the imagination. Clark gulped at the sight. During the last five hours, he had learnt that sometimes, menace and manipulation were scary... But just not as scary as wide, wanting and asking blue eyes... 

The same eyes that were trained on him now... 

Weepy-Lex moved his hand down and started touching himself. Clark stared wide eyed at the pale image before him. Biting down on his lower lip, weepy-Lex's hesitant fingers slipped down his bare hard prick before moving almost tentatively back... Clark watched as one finger, then two, slipped in... 

His cock twitched in memory of fucking that ass. 

He could only stare as the fingers moved in and out in clear view, soft breath stuttering as blue eyes watched him from lowered lashes. 

"How about you bend over and let me show you how a real man does it!" 

"I'm not bending over for you, you sick man!" 

"Hey, I _am_ you after all..." 

"Then stop perving after yourself!" 

"Come on... I can show you how to really use chocolate sauce..." 

"I _remember_ how to use chocolate sauce, you moron. But we're not using chocolate sauce!" 

"God, you need a really good fuck to loosen up something..." 

An ominous click of a gun being cocked interrupted their fight. 

Clark blinked out of his reverie even as weepy-Lex's fingers paused in motion. They all turned to the source of the sound. 

Evil-Lex sat on the bed holding a gun, a terrible smirk on his face. 

"Why don't you all fucking shut up for a moment instead?" he asked almost pleasantly. 

Pervy-sleazy-Lex opened his mouth...only to snap it shut when the gun was pointed in his direction. 

"Good," evil-Lex purred. "Now, you," he gestured at weepy-Lex. "I think Clark would like to fuck you now." 

Weepy-Lex scrambled to his knees happily, moving to straddle Clark. The green eyed boy was about to make a noise of protest when he realized that he was already hard again. Wow. Of all his alien powers, this could very well be the best! 

Evil-Lex turned to the other sulky two. "And I think Clark is ready to be fucked again." 

Clark's ass twitch in memory. 

Pervy-sleazy-Lex practically leapt onto the bed eagerly. 

Smiling dangerously, evil-Lex gestured at superhero-Lex with his gun. "You can bring the _whipped cream_ over. We'll do things _my_ way." 

Clark moaned as pervy-sleazy-Lex kissed him enthusiastically and weepy-Lex began to grope his crotch. The bed depressed with the added weight of another Lex and he heard and felt whipped cream being happily sprayed and smeared onto his chest. Lips and tongues quickly descended, moving to his moans and whimpers. He definitely wasn't going to survive till morning, but what a way to go! 

Clark surrendered to his fate with a deliriously happy groan. 

* * *

5\.  In Between Moments

Steady, quiet breathing filled the room. The almost frantic activities that had taken place a few hours ago had slowed down eventually, hands stroking soothingly instead of with intent to arouse, desperate moaning petering to soft murmuring, sweating, hard bodies finally relaxing into the damp sheets and curling against comforting warmth. 

Clark watched his sleeping lovers (lover?) sleepily. It was six in the morning and the farmer boy in him still dragged him out of deep slumber even after the exhausting rounds of sex. Ohhhh, and the sex was definitely exhausting...exhausting and unbelievably _hot_. Good thing he wasn't human or he really would be dead by now. 

His hand stroked lightly over the nearest smooth skin. The Lex he was stroking didn't even twitch in his sleep. Clark sighed in content, casting an appreciative eye over the four Lexes in their bed. Four sets of limbs entwined, bodies curled up against each other in perfect fit. He had a Lex arm around his own waist, a loosely curled hand against his chest, legs pressed against his and a Lex resting against his thigh. The sight of two Lexes spooning made him want to go 'awww' rather desperately. It was like a very cute puppy pile... 

If the puppies were pale and pretty and very, very sexy... 

Clark wondered if this would become a fetish of his. But Lex couldn't possibly stay split into four forever... Ohgod, what if he could only get it up for twins from now on?? Or even worse, for quadruplets only! How was he ever going to convince quadruplets to sleep with him! He was too dorky to get even _one_ person to sleep with him! 

Though four Lexes obviously found him hot enough for all of them... The thought placed a self-satisfied smirk on his face. And he had lasted long enough for all of them. Pretty great achievement if he said so himself... 

He wondered how that would look on his resume. 'Good with farm work, has experience saving lives and has stamina to match four Lex Luthors. Mouth specially commended by Lex Luthor.' 

It sounded pretty hot to him. 

He refocused on the four Lexes. They were lovely together like this... It had been strange having sex with all of them. And what did it say about him that his first sexual experience was in an orgy with four other people who were technically the same person? It was mind boggling, how absurd his life could be... 

But, back to the Lexes... 

All of them were like exaggerated parts of the real Lex Luthor, extracted into four concentrated versions. They were actually rather scary, not to mention ridiculously different. Did Lex really have such conflicting personalities in him? One with an almost hero-complex while another gearing to take over the world, one shamelessly pursuing whoever caught his interest while another just wanting someone to hold him for once. 

So very different but familiar. They were bits and pieces of the real Lex Luthor, only they were let out to play with little to impede their individual character. Clark was literally allowed to read what Lex Luthor was on the inside. 

And at times, Clark might be rather dense, rather blind and rather willfully ignorant. But he would have to be brain-dead or in a coma to miss how Lex Luthor really felt for him. 

The four Lex might be polarities apart, fighting and disagreeing over everything, but they had one common trait. 

They loved Clark. 

The thought was still enough to make Clark blush, a delighted, squirmy feeling growing in his chest. 

It was unmistakable after the long hours in their intimate embrace. 

Dirty talking that dried up in the throes of climax, eyes wide, open and filled with so much intensity as they stared into his own... 

Whispers of 'you'll rule by my side' changing to 'I'll protect you no matter what' even as he looked as if he wanted desperately to take back the words... 

Gentle hands that stroked back his hair in the afterglow, face soft with affection and devotion... 

Warm body curling by his side, soft breath whispering into his ear sleepily, trustingly, "I'm yours..." 

Each and every one of them. 

Lex in every aspect, Lex separate, Lex in any state...all loved him. 

Smoothing a hand down a gently rising flank, he wondered what he was going to do now. He didn't want to lose what he had now... But he couldn't possibly let them stay this way either... 

"Rest, Clark..." a murmur, barely awake. 

"You're going to need...all the rest you can get..." came another sleep-roughened voice. 

Smiling, Clark made a noise of assent and held on harder to them. He would rest for now...enjoy what he had while it was still his... 

* * *

6\.  Reversion

It was another full day before Clark actually left the Luthor castle. He had called his parents and told them a rather skewed version of the truth. They were left with the impression that he had four split Lexes under his care in Metropolis and was looking for a way to get them back together since it was his fault that Lex had split from two to four in the first place. No sex was mentioned at all. 

He had actually meant to find a way to put all the Lexes back together the moment he put down the phone. He really, really had meant to! But four very naked, very tempting Lex Luthors had just wandered down the stairs even as he was replacing the phone back to its cradle. They had paused at the foot of the stairs and sent varying kinds of 'come hither' looks at him. It took a very strong man to deny that amazing visage. Thank goodness Clark was just an alien! 

They never did make it back up to the bedroom for the next hour. 

There seemed to be a system to how they carried on their activities... 

When Clark opened his mouth about the subject of getting them back together, one of the Lexes opened their mouths and licked or swallowed a body part of his. It was a fantastic conversation stopper. 

On the other hand, when any of the Lexes were beginning to show signs of wanting to go forth to set one of their plans in motion - especially evil-Lex with the world-domination and pervy-sleazy-Lex with the domination of a totally different kind - Clark would conveniently stretch his muscular body, never failing to attract the hungry blue eyes to him instead. He even put on his flannel shirt a few times just so he could toy with the buttons seemingly unconsciously. It worked _every_ time, with all talking petering to a stop and blue eyes - all four pairs - flaring with heat before they pounced happily. He began to suspect that Lex had a flannel-fetish. 

The last time evil-Lex had started muttering about taking down LuthorCorp with Clark's help, Clark had nodded silently and wandered into the bathroom, saying he obviously needed a long hot shower to clean himself before he left the castle. Whatever evil-Lex was saying had dried up quickly and four Lexes had obediently trailed in after Clark. There was no more talk about leaving the castle for the next two hours. They didn't manage to leave the _bathroom_ for the next two hours. 

It was basically, mad orgy after orgy. Clark was having the time of his life! 

But through the haze of bliss, he was aware that things couldn't continue this way... 

Maybe to anyone else who didn't have supernaturally sharp senses, the four Lex Luthors were having their usual romping good time. It was easy to fool anyone, especially with their outstanding stamina. But Clark could detect the minute discomfort in his lovers (plural or singular in this sense, he wondered). 

Pervy-sleazy-Lex had been so tired that he had fallen asleep in the middle of sex, which maybe wasn't unexpected after the continuous foreplays and couplings, but Clark _knew_ pervy-sleazy-Lex and that guy did not need _sleep_ as much as _sex_. Clark had also caught superhero-Lex touching his forehead before leaning against the wall during their romp in the bathroom, as if he was suddenly dizzy, while weepy-Lex had actually stumbled and almost careened head first down the stairs the last time they visited the kitchen before Clark had caught him with some nifty superspeed skills. Worst of all, evil-Lex couldn't be woken up from a nap! He had lain comatose for a good ten minutes, with Clark shaking him desperately while the other Lexes watched on with inscrutable looks. When he finally did open his eyes, he was sluggish at first and spoke more in grunts than anything else. 

They were obviously weakened and weren't interested in food even though they hadn't eaten for a day already. Even evil-Lex had failed to mention some terrible plan to take over the world in the _last hour_ , which was a sure sign of Something Was Very Wrong. A human being was never meant to be split so drastically, especially into four. And who knew? Maybe the overabundant sex had actually further weakened Lex. 

Clark knew it was time to do something... He was feeling a little bit guilty about all that energy-sapping-sex too... 

When all four of the Lexes finally fell asleep, he slipped out of bed and for the first time in many hours, put on some clothes. He turned to look fondly over the four Lex Luthors, snuggled into bed together. He should be in the center of the pile...the four of them looking oddly vulnerable and lonely without anyone to curl around. Already, two hands were reaching over sheets, opening and clenching over the air, as if searching for something... His heart felt a pained pang. He didn't want to lose this, not the crazy fivesome orgies. But Lex... He didn't want to lose Lex...and he might just lose him anyway if they weren't put back together... 

His heart almost breaking with fear and uncertainty, Clark turned and left. He would do the right thing. He had practice doing the right thing for everyone else even if they were always the wrong thing for him. 

Walking down the stairs, he wondered how exactly he was to put Lex back together. Well, if the meteor rocks played a role in splitting Lex, then it should factor in putting them back together. Applying his superspeed, he zoomed back home. His father was out in the fields but his mother was in the kitchen. Well, there was no other way around it... Clark supersped up the stairs, snatched up the lead box he kept in his room and was out of the house before Martha even felt the breeze. Then he was zipping back to Lex's castle and back in the master bedroom within a heartbeat. He hadn't left for more than ten seconds. 

The four Lexes were still in the same position, but the Lex he had been lying next to was frowning, as if missing his body heat... All Clark wanted to do was crawl back into bed and join them in the middle. 

Speaking sternly to his weak resolve, he opened the lead box before taking quick steps back. 

Hmm... Heating up the meteor rocks to produce black Kryptonite had caused this... Maybe if he heated it up again...? 

Images of eight Lexes, with even stranger conflicting personalities sprawled out on bed, beckoned to him... Okay, even that was a bit freaky to him. Anyway, with eight Lexes, it was more likely that they would kill each other before any sex could actually commence... 

God, Lex Luthor had utterly corrupted him! Sex really was the only thing he could think about anymore! 

Shaking his head as if to get a hold of himself, Clark tried to think of another way... Heating it up split them... Maybe if he found a way to freeze the Kryptonite instead...? 

It took him a moment of deep contemplation to actually realize that the Lexes in bed were starting to move in their sleep. They twitched and frowned, before finally waking up in tandem. One of them moaned, and it wasn't a good moan... 

"Hurts..." whispered one of the Lexes. 

Clark's eyes widened. He stepped forward unthinkingly and almost crashed to the floor with the wave of weakness that came with the meteor rock. 

"Lex? Lex, what's wrong?" he asked urgently from the distance. 

Another Lex pushed to his knees, gripping his head. 

"Cla-ark?" came a pained whimper from one of them. 

Blue eyes that he recognized as evil-Lex's flashed at him, demanding, "What...have you done?" 

"I...I haven't..." 

Then he realized... 

The four Lexes were already unstable enough as they were, an existence that went against the natural laws which were caused by the volatile effects of black Kryptonite. The radiation from the green Kryptonite was enough to cause further instability... 

It was hurting Lex... Maybe it would put them back together...or maybe it would kill them...kill _Lex_... 

"It's the green Kryptonite!" he tried to point out. 

But the four of them were beginning to shake, no longer understanding... 

" _Why_?" was the betrayed whisper. 

He didn't have time... Clark made a lunge for the lead box, trying to slam it shut before the effects weakened him too much... 

Then there were only pained screaming, a sharp sound that bordered on keening, four of them hurting in harmony as the pale bodies arched against the white sheets and screamed and screamed and screamed... 

Unconsciously, Clark slammed his hands against his pained ears and squeezed his eyes shut. 

It had to work, it had to work, Lex couldn't die... 

The following abrupt silence was frighteningly loud. 

Slowly, fearfully, Clark opened his eyes. 

Blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, glazed with pain and confusion, chest heaving with the expanded energy. 

There was only one Lex on the wide, wide bed. 

It had worked... 

"Lex...?" Clark croaked out, voice breaking. 

Almost as if it took too much of his effort, Lex pushed slowly to his elbows, forcing his gaze to rest on the young man staring at him from the foot of his bed. 

Hoarsely, he whispered, "Was it...real? Were we..." 

Bewildered eyes flickering to the rumpled, cum and sweat stained sheets finished his question as clearly as if he had spoken out loud. 

Clark was being given an out now, a chance to pretend nothing had happened despite the evidence to the contrary... He could say that Lex had been sleeping with someone else or that it was a nightmare or just another day in Smallville hallucination-lala-land. Which would be more believable anyway? That Lex had split into four and had orgies with Clark or that it was all in the man's mind... 

"Yes. We were. We did." 

Lex looked back up in surprise, as if he didn't expect the admission. Hell, Clark hadn't expected the admission either. His mouth obviously knew what was better for him though. 

A long silence dragged out, the formidable shields going up once again behind Lex's beautiful eyes, something that hurt Clark just to see... 

He couldn't...just leave it like this. 

"What happens now?" he asked quietly. 

Lex merely stared back at him, mute. 

He didn't know either then. 

They stared at each other, unable to breach the gulf of silence more effective than the glowing green rock between them. 

* * *

7\.  Finale

The first mistake he made was leaving. 

He had been determined to talk it out, right there in the bedroom, regardless of the Kryptonite and the fact that Lex had been temptingly naked. His resolve was made of steel and he would not be moved from his decision, his eyes would not stray down that bare skin and his mind had been set to talk this through... 

Then, Lex had said, "Please." 

Luthors said 'please' in a casual and carelessly polite manner, a word that was used simply to maintain a facade and for social niceties. 

But Lex had uttered the almost soundless word with an edge of desperation. He was almost begging... 

For all his iron will and steel resolve and unchangeable determination to talk this through, Clark had crumbled like badly made cookie dough and retreated from the bedroom. He just wished...wished that Lex wouldn't begin to put up barriers once more, to close himself off so thoroughly from him. 

But as he had cast one last look backward, Clark took in the unreadable face with once soft lips in a tight, grim line and he knew that Lex was even more unreachable than ever. 

His second mistake was not coming back immediately. 

Confused and hurt by Lex's unmoved expression when he had left, Clark began to doubt what he had been so sure of when Lex was once four people. Now, he wasn't certain... Maybe it was wishful thinking? Or maybe with such an intense orgy of four, it wasn't hard to mistake desire and lust for love. Maybe Clark was just a bothersome, foolish, hopeless romantic of a teenager... Maybe Lex Luthor thought the same way too. 

So he had stewed and worried and indulged in good old teenage angst... Then he had realized that he had done all these before when it came to a certain Lana Lang and hadn't _that_ ended beautifully? With Lex...it was different. He didn't want this to be another high school romance. When it came to Lex...he just _knew_. This was certain. This was it. 

Maybe it was destiny. 

Which was incredibly sappy and girly to think like that but hey, Lex had actually said it aloud once so he was more than justified in thinking it at least. 

His third mistake...his third mistake would be that he was born such an indecisive moron who had been cowardly for long enough. 

He found himself outside Lex's office by the end of the week. He could only hope it wasn't too late. 

Quietly, he pushed the door open. No dramatic entrances for one Clark Kent. He was here on a mission to net a certain bald conflicted man - not men now - and if he came like a charging, conquering army, Lex would feel a need for defence. And Lex played defence through aggressive offence. Something Clark definitely didn't want. 

He was half-surprised to see Lex sitting behind his desk, typing busily away at his laptop. Half-surprised that he was still in Smallville actually... 

Without looking up, Lex asked calmly, "Is there something I can do for you today, Clark?" 

Coming further into the room until he stood in front of the wide desk, Clark decided to ignore the question completely. "I didn't expect you to still be around here actually." 

Finally, Lex looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Where else would I be?" 

"Metropolis," Clark answered succinctly with a shrug. 

"And why would I be in Metropolis?" Lex continued to question, a trace if irritation on his face. 

"Avoiding me, of course," replied Clark with a small smile. 

"Luthors do not avoid anyone," came the expected reply. 

Gotcha. 

"Huh. I guess. Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" asked Clark almost innocently. 

Lex hesitated. A brief smile flickered on his face as he pushed himself out of the chair with an almost aggrieved sigh. He knew he had been played. Now he couldn't make some pathetic excuse about having a meeting somewhere and leave or ask Clark to leave without contradicting his own 'Luthors do not avoid anyone'. 

But he obviously couldn't leave it at that. 

"It's not like it would make any difference, would it, Clark? Even if I was in Metropolis, I don't think you would have any problems reaching the city or gaining entrance to my penthouse despite the security," Lex pointed out, wearing a bitter smile. "Water or something that goes down with a burn?" 

He turned, staring at Clark with a direct challenge. 

"You're right. It wouldn't make a difference. I will find you wherever you go, Lex," Clark answered as he stared straight back at Lex. 

It was an admission phrased in the most unexpected manner, designed to throw Lex off. It worked. Lex's eyes widened. 

"And I'll just have water," Clark put in cheekily. 

Lex shook himself slightly and moved to fetch a bottle of water. He tossed a blue bottle of Clark's long time jealousy and fantasy at the boy. Catching it deftly, Clark opened it and took a long drink. That he had tilted his head back as his lips wrapped around mouth of the bottle, swallowing slowly and very enticingly, was purely coincidence of course. Just like how he hollowed out his cheeks with every swallow and darted his tongue out to lick the remaining drops from the rim were just coincidences too. 

Lex found himself in the flipped position of a once familiar situation. He had never been the viewer before. Watching Clark drink was almost like watching porn without the nudeness. 

Licking his lips, Clark looked up from beneath his lashes. "Maybe we should sit down?" 

Feeling his knees unusually wobbly for the first time in his life, Lex nodded blankly and turned to the armchair. If he had turned a moment later, he would have caught Clark's wickedly smug grin. 

"Wooops!" was all Lex heard before he saw Clark tripped and the bottle of water flew out of his hand to spill all over his armchair. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Clark uttered quickly. 

Lex looked at Clark, wondering why those bright green eyes didn't look very sorry at all. 

Blinking slowly, Clark quickly looked down before glancing up again, trying for a suitably chastened look. "I'm such a stupid, clumsy idiot..." 

His lips looked like they were starting to form a pout. 

"Don't be silly, Clark. It's just water. I assure you that that armchair has been spilt on with much worse," Lex hastened to say, almost smacking himself at the insanely suggestive words. "I'll just sit here. The armchair will dry eventually." 

Nodding slowly, Clark watched as Lex took a seat on the sofa before moving to sit down next to him. Right next to him. The only way he could be any closer to Lex was to be sitting on his lap. 

Lex was beginning to wonder if he had been expertly played. 

He decided that that just wouldn't do. 

"Clark..." 

"We need to talk." 

Lex blinked, wondering if Clark was reading his mind now. 

"Yes, we do," he said slowly, hardening his resolve against the earnest face before him. "What do you want to happen now? Do you want me to forget what I know?" 

"Forget that you know we had sex as a fivesome?!" interrupted Clark with wide, horrified eyes. 

Lex closed his eyes against the sudden image summoned in his mind. "No, Clark. I was talking about your...abilities. Though I'm inclined to forget about that as well, especially after the way you put it..." 

Now, Clark really pouted. "I thought it was pretty memorable sex..." 

"Before we get to that," Lex said from between gritted teeth. "How about we talk about your abilities that you've lied to me about for years while claiming to be my best friend? I think that's the more important issue here." 

"Okay. But I want you to remember that there are other important issues between us as well," Clark replied solemnly. 

"Like what?" Lex asked, a little peeved at the avoidance. 

Without further warning, Clark leaned forward and gave Lex a deep, long kiss. The bald man breathed in sharply when Clark leaned back with a smile. 

Laughing bitterly, Lex told him, "You've a skewed perspective of life if you think that sex is more important than trust." 

"I don't think it's more important," Clark denied with a disapproving frown. "I just wanted to remind you that it's important as well." 

"Is it? Do you still want to salvage this friendship, Clark, because I'm finding it difficult to hold on to it with all the madness between us," Lex said coldly. 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you before." 

There was a short silence. 

"That's...it?" Lex asked disbelievingly. "You're sorry that you couldn't tell me before and that's it?? You've lied to me for years on end and abused my trust in you, even after everything I've done for you! I've tried to protect you and yet you've judged me just based on my Luthor name, despite the years of struggling to prove you wrong and that's all you have to say?!!" 

He knew his voice was building up to a roar at this point but he really couldn't care less. Screw his father and his 'Luthors do not show their emotions'! And screw the Kents and their total distrust of Luthors!! 

"If it involved just you and me, Lex, I would have told you within the first month of our acquaintance," Clark told him quietly, looking down with a frown. "But it isn't just about 'my secret'. It involved my parents as well and maybe everyone in Smallville. And I've never judged you based on your Luthor name." 

"That's hilarious seeing as you've never told me in the four years of our friendship," snapped out Lex. 

Clark cocked his head. "It hasn't been easy trusting you. I'm paranoid, for good reasons, and you didn't exactly help with Hamilton, with Phelan, with your collection of evidence of my freakiness like I was just some sort of thing you wanted to take apart and see how it ticks... If I judged you based on you being Lionel Luthor's son, I don't think we would ever be friends at all." 

"So it's my fault now? The great Clark Kent is absolved of all guilt because Lex Luthor simply wasn't good enough to be told the truth, because he didn't earn enough of the Kent trust?" Lex looked like he wanted to take the words back, angry that he had revealed such weakness. 

Gripping Lex's knee, Clark insisted, "No! I've told you... This secret...it's not mine alone. It's my parents as well. Imagine what would happen if the world found out that I was an alien?? You think the government would come for me alone? They would swoop in and take my parents as well to try to hush up the entire affair. They might even capture all of Smallville's residents, test to see how they're affected by the radiation. Smallville might totally be wiped off the map of America!" 

Lex quiet down. He looked up with darkened eyes. "You didn't trust me to keep the secret." 

Sighing again, Clark leaned nearer. "What you don't know can't be tortured, drugged or tricked out of your brain." 

"You think anyone would go that far on a hunch that I might know something?" Lex asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I think that your father is scary man." 

The quiet statement startled Lex. 

If Lionel Luthor had ever had an inkling about what Clark could do and thought that his son was close enough to know all his secrets... Blood relation had never stopped the ruthless bastard before. Clark being an alien would have been the find of the millennium... 

Lex blinked, saying slowly, "You're...an alien." 

The statement was just sinking in. 

"Uh...noticed that, didn't you?" asked Clark sheepishly. 

"I kind of...knew. But it's different. Being told," Lex said, feeling a little bit shaky with the knowledge finally in his hands. 

Clark nodded, looking down regretfully. "I wish I could have told you earlier. Much earlier." 

"I wish you had too. You could have trusted me. Not only to keep your secret, but to be strong enough too," Lex pointed out. 

"I know... You're one of the strongest man I know. But it doesn't keep me from wanting to keep you safe," Clark said softly. 

This time, Lex remained silent. It was a silence that stretched, an emptiness that begged to be filled even as both sides remained loss about what to say after the huge revelations. 

Clark blurted out, "Your girlfriends and wives didn't help with the trust thing actually." 

Looking up sharply, Lex asked, "You couldn't trust me because I couldn't hold onto a long term relationship?" 

"Nooo... It was just extremely frustrating and confusing when you kept getting those other women!" 

"Other...women?" asked Lex incredulously. 

"I mean, one minute you'd be sending me one of those sexy, smouldering looks, then the next you would have Desiree draped all over you. Then you would tie my bowtie and stand right there, so close that I could breathe in your scent, then you would call me the brother you never had. There would be hands on my shoulders, those long hours into the night talking, and then you would have Helen on your elbow, your new fiance. I know my crush on Lana didn't help but I'm just a teenage boy with mad, mad hormones that you were playing like a harp and driving me utterly crazy!" 

Lex gripped his shoulders, shaking him a little. "Okay, Clark! What does this have to do with trust??" 

"I didn't know you were - are in love me," Clark explained slowly, as if waiting for Lex to catch up. 

But Lex just stared at him blankly. 

Beaming, Clark elaborated, "I didn't know you loved me enough to not care that I was a freaky alien, loved me enough to hide me from your father, loved me enough to want me to love you back." 

Lex was for once in his life stunned. 

Clark's smile only widened, to a point that he knew was probably pretty dorky. It was okay though. He didn't think Lex would mine the dorky smile at the moment. 

Regrouping almost desperately, Lex began, "I think there's been a misunderstanding..." 

Suddenly, Clark swooped down and kissed him soundly on the lips, breaking it off before he could react in any way. 

Lex looked almost pained. "Clark, I'm trying to say..." 

"I know. I'm just trying to remind you about the important issue," Clark explained sagely. 

"I don't think you get what I'm trying to say here. What happened...the other day. I wasn't myself..." 

"You were," Clark interrupted helpfully. "You were just in many bodies too." 

"I...You do realize that you're saying that not only do I cry at the drop of a pin, but that I'm an evil megalomaniac as well?" pointed out Lex sardonically. 

Patronizingly, Clark patted his knee. "Everyone has a cute, soft, sensitive side and an adorable cackling dictator in them, Lex." 

Pinching the skin between his brows, Lex gritted out, "Nevertheless, I think we can all agree that I wasn't quite myself that day and that I wouldn't have done what I did under those circumstances if it was a normal situation..." 

He found his hand being removed from his brows and soft lips pressed to the harsh frown there. 

Then he was being kissed senseless again, lithe tongue sweeping in for a quick taste before disappearing. The frown disappeared, overruled by the wide eyed, surprised expression again. 

"Of course you couldn't do what you did, normally..." Clark reassured. 

Now, Lex was just bewildered. "Then you agree that..." 

"I mean, you don't normally have four pairs of arms and legs, do you?" Clark asked with wide eyes. "And I don't think even you can kiss me, fuck me and blow me all at the same time." 

The last line was said as casually as possible, even with his cheeks flaming red. 

Lex snorted inelegantly. "I was beginning to wonder if you were a pod person." 

"No, not at all," Clark replied. 

Before kissing him again. 

Lex pulled back with an indrawn breath, forcing his own hands from going up wonderingly to his tingling lips. 

"You're not getting my point at all," Lex said as calmly as possible. 

"I think I got your point even before you began speaking," Clark said with a fond smile. "But I don't think you're getting my point." 

Impatiently, Lex asked, "You have a point other than wanting to have sex again?" 

Now, Clark kissed him lightly once, and twice before leaning back with a smile. Lex was starting to look torn between annoyance and pleasure. 

"My point is I'm not letting you go." 

"And I suppose I don't have a choice in this?" 

"Hmm...no, I don't think so," Clark replied with a beaming smile. 

Before kissing him again. 

"Goddamnit Clark! You're five years younger than I am and you don't know what you're getting yourself into, tangling with the..." 

"Luthor clan, because all Luthors are evil and terrible and will want to make use of me and eventually your scientific curiosity will overwhelm you or your insatiable greed for money and power will cause you to betray me or you'll get bored of me because you're an evil rich playboy or your father will find out about us and use me as a leverage to get to you or your father will find out about me being not from around here, here as in this galaxy here maybe, and he'll ruin me and exploit me mercilessly or all of the above," finished Clark almost in boredom. 

"I don't think you should be making light of such valid concerns," Lex gritted out. 

Clark frowned. "You didn't even notice the impressive lack of breathing during the entire speech?" 

About to launch into some argument against Clark's point of view, Lex stopped and glared at Clark. 

Pouting, Clark continued, "I don't think you should be making light of how little I actually need to breathe." 

He tried on a lusty look. 

It probably didn't work that well since Lex let out a breath of irritation now. 

Clark sighed and explained, "Whatever protest you have against us being together, I've thought about them all and wasted a lot of teenage angst on them as well before I came here. If that didn't stop me then, what makes you think you repeating them now will be such a deterrent?" 

Eyes narrowing, Lex looked like he was prepared to lash out with a particularly painful verbal attack. Clark could already guess what it was. 

So he applied a little bit of superspeed and sealed his lips against Lex's. He kissed him hard and deep, pulling back to nip a firm lower lip that was trying to be grim in resistance. 

Gently, he pulled back. 

Lex exploded, "Stop kissing me like that!!!" 

"Like this?" he leaned forward and kissed him again. 

"I'm going to bite off your tongue if you do that again," Lex threatened quite seriously. 

Smiling, Clark answered, "Invulnerable tongue here, Lex. You might break a tooth." 

Lex growled, "Don't think I won't find away for it to work anyway." 

"You wouldn't," Clark said confidently. "You love me." 

With that plainly stated fact, Lex looked torn in deciding what to say. He stared at Clark. 

Suppressing a grin, Clark leaned forward and kissed him sweetly again. This time, Lex was too shell-shocked to answer. 

Clark murmured against the lips beneath him, "This was to remind you that I love you too." 

Desperately, Lex pulled back. "Don't delude yourself that sex equal to love." 

"I spent two days in bed with four different sides of you. It wasn't the sex that I'll remember till the end of my life," Clark said quietly, before smiling. "Though the sex comes in a close second." 

Lex blinked at the green eyes so very close to him. "I would be upset if the sex didn't come in a close second." 

Gently, Clark leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "It was every touch, every word, every unsaid word... I'm not...good at saying what I'm trying to say... But, Lex, I just know it... You love me. And nothing you say now is going to make me think otherwise." 

He kissed the shocked man again. "And this is to remind you that I love you, am in love with you, will probably love you till the end of my life and nothing anyone says will change it." 

The soft words were punctuated with more kisses. 

"I'm going to keep doing this until you remember that for real," Clark continued against his lips, pressing in with more passion now. 

He kissed Lex until the older man moaned helplessly. 

"It might..." Lex panted. "Take awhile..." 

"I'm counting on it to take forever..." murmured Clark. 

And he kissed him again. 

The End \- finally! 

End note: Mad, mad ride! I never meant for it to be a series and the story flow was terribly inconsistent, I know. It started out as crack, morphed into humour, made at attempt at pron, tumbled into sap, slammed into sudden serious angst and careened back into tooth-aching sap. Guh. Inconsistency, that is thy name. I'm rather embarrassed by this first foray into SV fanficdom. >_<

The first ficlet was borne from an urge to make fun of Smallville because of its lack of logic. Heat up Kryptonite, get two Lexes. Heat up Kryptonite again, get back one Lex. _rolls eyes_ Seemed silly to me. Wouldn't logic imply that four would come from two instead? _grins_ Anyhow, it pains me that I couldn't think up a good way to put them back together so I threw logic to the winds and settled it like that. I blame over-exposure to Smallville. Its no-logic is catching! 

Well, hope it was marginally enjoyable! Ta! 


End file.
